A sound study design, appropriate analytic techniques, and the proper management of data are essential components of a study to ensure that valid inferences will be made. The Biostatistics and Data Management (BDM) Core within the Uganda Russia Boston Alcohol Network for Alcohol Research Collaboration on HIV/AIDS (URBAN ARCH) Consortium will provide statistical and data management leadership in all phases of research including study design, development of data collection instruments, implementation of the study protocols, performance of data analyses, and the preparation of manuscripts. The BDM Core will actively collaborate in the design, conduct, and analyses of clinical research studies with the aim of conducting scientifically rigorous research and providing definitive answers to the important scientific questions described within each project-specific proposal. There are two principal objectives of the BDM Core: to provide active statistical collaboration in the design and analysis of each individual study;and to develop and maintain an integrated, centralized data management system that may be used by all studies within the URBAN ARCH Consortium. To accomplish these goals, the BDM Core will have ongoing collaboration in all aspects of the planning, execution, and evaluation of each of the URBAN ARCH Consortium projects. The BDM Core brings together a highly experienced team of investigators who have collaborated extensively in studies of alcohol use and HIV, and who have a history of international, multi-site collaboration. Within the BDM Core, a close interaction of personnel performing tasks will facilitate procedural consistency and efficiency of Consortium-wide systems. Ultimately, the BDM Core will increase the productivity of the Consortium investigators, ensure the validity and generalizability of the research findings generated from the URBAN ARCH Consortium, and elevate the scientific understanding of alcohol's impact on HIV disease outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will collaborate extensively with URBAN ARCH Consortium investigators in all phases of study, from study inception to the publication of research findings. These activities will contribute to the efforts of each study to examine the consequences of alcohol on HIV disease by increasing the efficiency and productivity of Consortium investigators and ultimately ensuring the scientific integrity of results from the URBAN ARCH Consortium studies.